Gone
by Bankotsus' Girl
Summary: sango is gone not to be seen for a month, what happend to her why'd she leave? read and find out, not sure about couples yet... R&R plz, rated M to be sure... banXsan
1. Chapter 1

_**Gone…**_

Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha that's right I do, wanna fight? Naw just kidding! I don't but I really do wish I did…. I only own this story… teary eyed on with the story…

This is a small cross over with final fantasy X-2 terms, Sango0013 helped me with it, I hope you enjoy if you have any questions just ask! On with the story!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Every one was looking for her, but no one found her, 'Inuyasha could smell her still in the spot were she slept in, but there was no trail for it to leave anywhere she was just gone. There was another sent there of a man, but it was close to Sangos sent, was it Kohaku? Inuyasha didn't know, but what he did know was Sango was gone and everything she owned was still there Hiraikotsu was still there and here slayers suit, even her kimono, she wore every day, was she naked? No, some of kagomes clothes are missing as well, but how dose she not move from her spot and have everything a mess? Did she do it? Or was it someone else that made her leave? I can't believe I slept when it was my turn to keep a look out! But I didn't sense any danger! Now Sango is gone!' Miroku thought.

"Hey Miroku! I got something!" Inuyasha called him over

"Really, what is it?" Miroku called over his shoulder

"I got her sent with another mans sent! It smells a lot like her, it could be someone shes related to." Inuyasha said

"But who? Her family is dead." Kagome said

"I dunno maybe someone lived, and took her." Inuyasha said

"But Sango wouldn't leave without saying good bye would she?" kagome said

"Well it looks like she did." Inuyasha said

"What do we do now?" Shippo asked

"I don't know, go to Kaedes for a while to see if she goes there." Inuyasha said

"We can't just leave her! What if she hurt? Or in danger?" Miroku protest. "She doesn't even have her weapons!" Miroku said

"I know she doesn't, but what ever happened she went willingly, I can tell that much, her sent doesn't smell like panic or danger, just calm." Inuyasha said

"So we go to Kaede and wait for a while to see what happens." Kagome said

"Is that alright Miroku? I mean were not going to find her maybe she'll find us, and were else would she look if not at Kaedes?" Inuyasha said

"For once Inuyasha you make a point." Miroku said. "I don't like it, but it makes the most senses." Miroku finished

"Ok then its settled, back to Kaedes." Kagome said

"What if Sango never comes back?" Shippo said,

SMACK!

"OWWWWW!!! Kagome, Inuyasha hit me!" Shippo whined

"What ever you little shit!" Inuyasha said

"Well Shippo you did disserve it, you shouldn't say things like that, we are really worried, and don't need you jinxing us right now, so be quit." Kagome said

"Fine." Shippo said glaring at Inuyasha.

"Feh" was all Inuyasha said

They wait at Kaedes for a a week and still no Sango, then three weeks went by, Inuyasha was starting to lose hope. Then after a month kagome lost all hope as well, Miroku never gave up, after a month and a week, he went back to his old habits, Inuyasha was in the hut with kagome when they heard some yell.

"DEMON!!!!" a villager said

Inuyasha and kagome came out of the hut. Looking for a demon, when Inuyasha saw a humongous demon, it was truly ugly, when it came near, it got even bigger, Inuyasha withdrew tetsusaiga and kagome got her bow and arrows, Kaede came from the temple with her bow and arrows as well.

"What seems to be the problem Inuyasha?" Kaede asked

"There's a demon and it huge1" kagome said

"Where's Miroku?" Kaede asked

"I don't know." Kagome said

Inuyasha took a sniff of the air.

"He's with a woman, and he ain't coming for a while so were on our own." Inuyasha said

The demon drew near, when it came into complete view, it stood three stories tall, red eyes, purple skin and large horns. It attacked the small group.

"Watch out Inuyasha!" kagome yelled

"I know kagome shut up!" Inuyasha yelled

The demon was fast, where Inuyasha was going to land he went to attack him again, with little time to react Inuyasha was hit by the demons' horns, Inuyasha went flying across the forest floor and into a tree, kagome used one of her sacred arrows but it didn't do any thing.

"What is this thing?" kagome said out loud

"I don't know but im going to kick its ass!" Inuyasha said drawing tetsusaiga again.

"Be careful Inuyasha this isn't a normal demon, he's not from around here." Kaede said

"Will do old hag!" Inuyasha said

Inuyasha continued the fight but was losing, he didn't even scratch him, he was about to use wind scare but the demon hit him again and Inuyasha went flying this time he had a harder time getting up. Kagome rushed to his side, along with Kaede.

"Inuyasha are you ok?" kagome asked

"Yeah, I'm going to kill that bastard!" Inuyasha said trying to get up but couldn't,

"Wait a bit Inuyasha your wounds are not a joke" Kaede said

"I know but who else is going to kill it? You can't, and Miroku is off fucking some woman!" Inuyasha said

"I know, I don't know what to do." Kagome said

The demon was looking at them, then it began to run towards them, Inuyasha pushed off kagome and stood up, he too began to run towards the demon. The demon growled at him and Inuyasha screamed at him. Inuyasha knew he couldn't hit him so instead he jumped over him and was planning to use win scare but realized kagome and Kaede were still in the way of the demons path, and he wasn't stopping he was going to runb right into them!

Kagome yelled, she just stayed there, her and Kaede to petrified to move, Inuyasha wouldn't have enough time to try and save them, when he landed he yelled

"Kagome get out of there NOW!" Inuyasha yelled

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" kagome and Kaede yelled together

'damnit!' was Inuyasha thingking. Just them something came out of the bushes

"Hurt!" a woman yelled

Inuyasha looked to see what was going on but his main concern was kagome and Kaede, when he saw they were ok he looked at who was fighting. Inuyasha saw a woman with claws on her hands and feet, markings on her legs, her hair put up in a high pony tail. She was fair skin dark brown hair, very fit, and her sent was familiar but different at the same time. Inuyasha continued to watch her fight the demon, she was winning, 'A girl fighting better than me? What has this world come too?' Inuyasha thought

"Who is that?" kagome asked

"I don't know child," Kaede said

The young woman was hit by the demon, and pushed back, she gained her balance and started to run back to hit the demon again. But on her way there she began to glow.

"The hell, what she doing?" Inuyasha said

"I don't know but she strong, can you see her face?" kagome said

"No we're to far." Kaede said

"Damn she seems so familiar." Inuyasha said.

As she glowed her out fit change into a leather one with a large sword, and attacked with that. The demon was almost dead but she knew better, he would go out with a bang. She stuck the sword into the ground and the earth around her busted up.

"Who is this chick?" Inuyasha said

She jumped into the air her outfit changing again, this time she landed on the ground, with a wand in her hank twirling around fire came out from the tip and made a circle around her, she was wearing a purple witch hat, with a small purple jacket the showed her black bra on her stomach was ripped up material black leather pants with the same purple material as her jacket at the tip of her pants, her shoes black. Her wand was round and a pole connected with a bell tied around it. ( look at Paines black mage dresshpear.)

The demon made a run for her but missed, 'he getting weak' Inuyasha thought. The woman held her staff close to her and was saying something.

"Cleaddafryed" the woman mumbled, then she screamed "SHELL!" a bright light came from her wand and light red lines went around her and the demon casting a shell around them, Inuyasha and kagome ran up to it and tried to help her, the woman's back always turn to them.

"Ultima!" the young woman said the area went dart and the demon was lifted off the ground and then he exploded, when he hit the ground he stood back up, he growled and then fell but while he was falling meteors started to fall from the sky. Inuyasha saw it, grabbed kagome and ran back to where Kaede was. They saw as the woman never left.

"Hey get out of there they're going to kill you!" kagome yelled

They woman didn't turn around but she heard her, as the meteors came falling she went on her knees

"Protect!" the woman yelled a barrier came around her as the other meteors hit all around her, they finally stopped coming down and when they did the demon disappeared into pyreflys.

Inuyasha and kagome ran up to her and where going to speak but she spoke first.

"It's been a while, huh, Inuyasha?" she said

"Huh? You know her?" kagome said

"No I don't." Inuyasha said

"Man been gone a month and you already forget me, that just sad." She said

"Sango???!!!!" Inuyasha and kagome yell.

To be continued… 

……………………………………………………………………………………………

That was the first chapter, hope you like it, It's a mix of final fantasy X-2 terms and Inuyasha. I've been toying with the idea but never really had a beginning but I finally found one, hope you like please R&R. thanks again!

-Love Bankotsus' Girl Sango!


	2. Chapter 2

HEY!!! To everyone!!!!! I'm so sorry I haven't updated! Life has been crazy!!!!!! So I promise to update really soon!!!!! Like tomorrow!!! Soon! So I put this up on august 22, 2007, and I'll update it between August 23, 2007 and august 24, 2007. please be patient and thank you so much for all of you reviews!!!!! Good and bad THANK YOU!!!!!!

Love you all!!!!

love Bankotsus Girl Sango


End file.
